1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet paper holder removal devices and more particularly pertains to a new toilet paper holder removal device for assisting someone in removing a cylinder from a pair of brackets so that the leverage may more easily be exerted on the cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet paper holder removal devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,718 describes a device for assisting a person in removing a toilet paper holder from its mounting. Another type of toilet paper holder removal device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,726 having a means for inserting and removing a roll of toilet paper from a toilet paper housing. Still another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,259,313.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that may be easily retrofitted to existing toilet paper holders to add a person in mounting or removing a toilet paper roll from mounting brackets.